Wakfu, la fin de l'aventure
by Fusae-Kizora
Summary: Le dofus de Grougal et Chibi a déjà éclos, c'était pareil pour le leur. Ceux de Mina, Qilby et de Glip sont incomplets. Il ne reste donc plus qu'un Dofus à trouver, celui de Nora et d'Ephrim. Et ceci allait être, décida Yugo, sa dernière aventure. Ma première fanfic, soyez cléments !
1. Promesse

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Bonjour les gens !**

**Ceci n'est pas seulement la première fanfiction que je fais sur Wakfu, c'est aussi la première que j'ai jamais écrite, et que, j'espère, je vais terminer (je promets rien).**

**Juste pour mettre quelques petites choses au clair, l'histoire se déroule environ un mois apres les évènements des griffes pourpres, Yugo, Adamai, Az, Phaeris, Grougaloragran et Chibi sont tous allés chez Alibert avant que Phaeris ne décide de s'installer dans une grotte loin du monde avec Grougal pour faire son éducation (pauvre Grougal, tu vas souffrir).**

**Bien sur les personnages de Wakfu ne m'appartiennent pas, et je tiens à remercier Ankama pour avoir créé un personnage aussi mignon que Yugo !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_-YUGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !_

_La voix d'Adamai._

_Pour que son frère l'appelle avec une voix aussi désespérée, il avait fallu qu'il soit en grave danger. Les seules fois ou il l'avait entendu crier comme ça etaient lors de leur combats contre Nox et Quilby, La première fois parce que Nox s'était furtivement glissé derriere son frère, la seconde fois parce que Quilby avait faillit le tuer. Si Adamai l'appelait comme ca, alors quelqu'un devait être en danger de mort._

_Il mit un moment avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait les yeux fermés, mais quand il essaya de les ouvrir, il se rendit compte que ses paupières étaient aussi lourdes que du plomb. Il se rendit aussi compte qu'il etait allongé non pas sur le coté, comme il le croyait, mais sur le dos, et tout près de lui, il pouvait entendre, tres discrètement, des sanglots étouffés._

_Que se passait-il ?_

_Il avait un mauvais pressentiment._

_Il essaya encore une fois d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières refusaient obstinément de s'ouvrir. Il essaya de se relever, au moins pour réconforter la personne qui se tenait a ses cotés, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait absolument pas bouger. _

_Retour au point de départ._

_Ou presque._

_Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle, plus distincts cette fois, et il pouvait cette fois reconnaître la voix de la personne qui pleurait._

_-Yugo..._

_Dans un effort surhumain, le jeune garcon parvint enfin à ouvrir les yeux, pour se retrouver devant le visage abbatu de son frère dragon jumeau, Adamai._

_-Adamai ?_

_Faible. Pourquoi sa voix était-elle aussi faible ? Et pourquoi était-il si fatigué tout a coup ?_

_Il vit son frère écarquiller les yeux, comme si il venait de voir un fantôme. Curieux, Yugo essaya de regarder derrière lui avant de se rappeler de la présence de ses liens invisibles qui le clouaient sur place. Il fut donc contraint de demander a son frère ce qui n'allait pas._

_-Y'a un probleme frérot ? J'ai entendu ton cri..._

_Il y avait définitivement quelque chose de louche avec sa voix, il n'était pas normal qu'il ait une voix aussi rauque et si peu audible._

_Son frère cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si il venait de se réveiller d'un rêve, avant qu'une expression d'horreur pure ne s'étale sur son visage. Il releva la tete pour regarder un point situe derriere la tête de Yugo et hurla._

_-Phaeris ! Il faut chercher Mina ! Vite !_

_Tiens, Phaeris était là lui aussi ? Il pensait qu'il était partit dans un grotte avec Grougaloragran. Et qui etait Mina ? Il était sûr d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... Yugo entendit des bruits de pas precipités derriere lui, mais ne put toujours pas tourner la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait._

_-Yugo ? Tu m'entends ?_

_L'éliatrope reporta son attention sur son frère, qui semblait en état de panique totale. Il remarqua au passage qu'il avait l'air plus grand, et plus fort aussi, il avait fait de la gym en cachette ou il avait prit une potion de transformation ? Sa vision commença à se troubler, il avait tellement sommeil..._

_-Attends ! Ne t'endors pas ! Phaeris va revenir avec Mina ! Ce n'est qu'une question de secondes avant qu'ils ne..._

_-Dis, Adamai... le coupa t'il, pourquoi tu pleures ?_

_Il aurait voulu lui poser d'autres questions. "Qui est Mina ?". "Pourquoi Phaeris est-il ici et pas dans sa grotte?". Mais le bien de son frère était sa priorité avant toute chose._

_Le jeune dragon le contempla quelques instants, comme si il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, et Yugo eu, l'espace d'un instant, l'impression d'avoir dit la chose la plus idiote jamais prononcee dans l'Univers. Restait a savoir pourquoi. Soudain, le prenant totalement au dépourvu, Adamai explosa._

_-Nan mais tu rigole la ? Tu t'es vu ? T'as vu l'état dans lequel il t'as mis ? Je t'avais pourtant dis qu'on ne pouvait pas se fier à lui Yugo ! Il est FOU ! Et qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te jeter sur moi comme ca ? J'aurais tres bien pu encaisser le coup ! T'es vraiment stupide ou quoi ? Regarde toi ! Roi de Pacotille ! Eliatrope dégènéré ! IMBECILE !_

_Il avait hurlé le dernier mot, et Yugo sentit un liquide chaud lui couler sur le visage. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi son frère lui criait dessus ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Et c'etait qui "il" ?_

_Pourquoi pleurait-il ?_

_-Imbécile... répéta Adamai d'une voix brisée_

_Il sentit encore le liquide chaud lui couler sur le visage, et il sentit un gout salé lui envahir la bouche. Il ne distinguait plus que quelques couleurs, et ne pouvait meme pas apercevoir le contour des formes, mais l'idee que son frère ne souffre a cause de lui lui était insupportable. Il essaya de le rassurer, de lui dire que tout allait bien, où qu'il etait désolé, mais ses cordes vocales ne lui obéissaient plus._

_-Je te l'avais dit. Je te l'avais DIT ! Mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais, pas vrai ?_

_Il n'y avait aucun reproche dans sa voix, juste du remord. _

_-_**Et maintenant tu es mort.**

* * *

Il se redressa d'un coup, haletant, de la sueur sur le front. Un instant perdu, il observa rapidement les alentours, essayant de se rappeler ou il était. Il se trouvait actuellement dans sa chambre, à l'auberge de son père adoptif Alibert, la même chambre qu'il partageait avec Az, et plus récemment avec Adamai aussi.

Adamai... Il lança un regard vers le matelas situé à sa gauche, où ronflait paisiblement sa deuxième moitié. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, et s'autorisa a décontracter ses muscles. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un très très mauvais rêve. Un des nombreux cauchemars qu'il avait depuis son affrontement contre Qilby.

Décidant brusquement qu'il faisait bien trop chaud dans la pièce, le jeune Eliatrope se glissa discrètement hors de son lit, sortit le plus silencieusement possible de la pièce tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire craquer les lattes du plancher, et referma doucement la porte derriere lui. Il ne pouvait plus dormir de toute facon, alors autant passer le reste de la nuit dehors.

Une fois dans le couloir qui menait au rez de chausse, il créa un portail dimensionnel qui le mènerait directement à la sortie de l'auberge. Il avait peut-être réussi à passer outre les ronflements sonores de son frère, mais il ne voulait pas courir le risque de réveiller son père, qui dormait en bas. Aussi surprenant soit-il étant donné son âge, il avait une ouïe aussi fine que celle d'un guerrier crâ superentrainé.

A peine Yugo eut-il franchi le portail qu'il sentit la froide morsure du vent sur ses bras. Cela ne le dérangeait pas spécialement, au contraire, il appréciait plutot cette sensation. Elle l'apaisait, le faisait se sentir en vie. Il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi ses amis n'avaient jamais apprecié de dormir à la belle etoile, et demandaient tout le temps à Ruel de les héberger dans son sac. D'accord, il est vrai qu'il ne dirait pas non à un petit lit douillet dans une auberge bien confortable, mais en pleine campagne, sans auberge ni maison aux alentours, il aimait bien regarder les étoiles avant de s'endormir. Il ne pouvait rien voir a l'intérieur du sac de Ruel, c'est pour ça qu'il évitait le plus possible de se retrouver a l'intérieur. Ca et l'odeur aussi, Ruel devrait vraiment commencer à faire le ménage dans son sac.

Il eut un petit sourire amusé à l'image de Ruel passant le balai dans son sac, vêtu d'un napperon, comme les femmes de ménage, son phoqueur lui montrant les endroits restant à nettoyer. Le jour où Ruel apprendra la conception du mot "nettoyage" le boufbowl serait demodé depuis longtemps.

Il escalada la petite colline derrière la maison, son endroit favori pour bien des raisons, et s'assit dans l'herbe, profitant de la fraîcheur des plantes. Il faisait encore nuit noire, et toute les lumières étaient éteintes. Mais il pouvait encore voir les deux grandes lunes brillantes d'Amakna et les multiples constellations qu'Alibert lui avait appris a reconnaitre. Des fois, il se demandait si sa planète d'origine était près de l'une de ces étoiles, ou bien plus loin encore, dans un endroit qu'il ne pouvait meme pas entrapercevoir...

Il se demandait aussi comment aurai été sa vie si Qilby n'etait pas à ce point devenu fou. Il serait sans doute ne parmi plein d'enfants Eliatropes, aurait grandit sans problème, ou presque, se serait habitué à ses pouvoirs plus rapidement, et aurait pu explorer son monde de fond en comble sur le dos d'Adamai...

D'un autre coté, si le traître n'avait pas declenché la guerre contre les méchasmes, Yugo n'aurait jamais eu de père aussi formidable qu'Alibert, il n'aurait jamais appris à bien préparer les blanquettes de bouftou, n'aurait jamais connu le boufbowl, et surtout, n'aurait jamais connu Ruel, Amalia, Pinpin et Evangeline. '_Az non plus'_ se dit-il. Si il y avait une chose bonne a propos de cette trahison, c'était cela, sa vie. Mais sa vie ne pouvait pas justifier le massacre de tout un peuple, et Qilby payait le prix de ses crimes par une éternité d'emprisonnement. Et même si le jeune garçon avait eu des remords avant de l'enfermer, ainsi avait-il été décidé.

Il s'allongea, cala son chapeau sous sa tête pour faire office d'oreiller, et attendit patiemment l'aube. Dès que les premiers rayons de Soleil pointeraient leur nez, il retournerait aider son père a l'auberge, prétextant qu'il était allé vérifier si les Bouftous étaient en bonne sante ou si Salomon n'avait pas décidé d'ouvrir un peu plus tôt. De toute facon il savait qu'Alibert ne lui en voudrait pas.

Il se demandait comment allaient ses amis, aux dernières nouvelles, Amalia était restée au royaume Sadida, tandis que Pinpin et Evangeline étaient partits prendre quelques vacances dans le Sud. Tout le monde avait été choqué quand celui-ci avait annoncé qu'il arrêtait les sensations fortes, même temporairement. Après tout, un Iop était toujours le moins enclin à quitter le champ de bataille, et sire Tristepin de Perceval l'était encore moins. Cela avait fait réaliser à Yugo à quel point l'aventure pouvait changer la personnalité des gens. Même Ruel, qui fréquentait toujours autant l'auberge, commençait a payer ses repas. Bien sûr pas tous (il fallait pas exagérer quand meme) mais il y avait tout de même une sacrée différence entre payer "un ou deux"repas et "absolument rien". Il se souvint qu'Alibert avait failli faire une attaque la première fois que son ami avait déposé les sous sur le comptoir, lui même s'était inquièté et avait demandé à Ruel si il etait malade. Celui-ci lui avait juste fait un clin d'oeil et était retourné à sa blanquette de bouftou fraîchement servie, devant l'air ahuri de tout les clients de l'auberge qui connaissaient sa réputation de vieux radin.

Yugo se demandait si, chez lui aussi, quelque chose avait changé. Il se remémora sa rencontre avec Adamai et Grougaloragran, la mort de Pinpin, la défaite de Nox, le retour de Qilby, la bataille des Griffes Pourpres...

Son peuple.

Il n'avait dit a personne qu'il etait en réalité le roi des Eliatropes, pas même à son frère, Adamai. Et il avait supplié Phaeris de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Il n'était pas près, aussi bien sur le plan physique que sur le plan moral, de plus, il avait peur que cette simple révélation ne ruine tout ce qu'il a jamais connu avec ses amis.

Bien sur, le fait qu'Amalia soit une princesse n'avait jamais derangé personne, à part quand elle s'en vantait pendant une semaine entière, mais Amalia était une princesse qui était libre de fuir ses responsabilités, étant donné que son père était encore au pouvoir et que c'était son frère qui lui succèderait. Pour lui, c'était différent.

Quand le peuple Eliatrope arrivera sur Amakna, il n'y aura que lui pour le guider.

Et quand ce moment arrivera, il se verra contraint de quitter l'aventure une bonne fois pour toute.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il avait choisi de garder le silence, il voulait que l'aventure dure éternellement, et même si il savait qu'un jour, elle aurait une fin, le reste de la Confrerie n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Il voulait profiter au maximum de ses dernières annees de liberté avec ses amis, sans que ceux-ci ne sachent qu'il y aurait une fin a tout cela. Oui, il serait plus heureux comme ça.

Le ciel avait déjà commencé à s'éclaircir, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que le Soleil ne se lève. Le jeune roi sauta sur les pieds, et respira un grand coup. Il n'allait peut-être plus être libre de ses mouvements dans quelques années, cela ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas libre maintenant. Il lança un regard vers les étoiles, qui commençaient déjà à disparaitre, et se souvint du défi qu'il avait lancé à Adamai lors de leur recherche du Dofus de Grougaloragran.

**'On va jusqu'aux etoiles ? On peut même faire la course si tu veux !'**

Au final, il avait failli y laisser la vie, mais à l'époque, il était encore un débutant, il ne contrôlait pas encore très bien son wakfu, il se demandait ce qu'il se passerait si il essayait maintenant...

Le même résultat, sans doute. Il irait plus haut, et plus rapidement, c'était sûr, mais il finirait toujours par se vider de son énergie en plein vol, et au final, il s'écraserait par terre à une vitesse affolante et il serait salement amoché. Et, accessoirement, un peu mort.

Mais bon, cela ne faisait pas de mal de rêver.

Il gonfla ses poumons au maximum, et hurla en pointant un index vers la dernière étoile pointant dans le ciel:

-JE JURE QU'UN JOUR, JE T'ATTEINDRAIS !

Il entendit l'écho de sa voix résonner partout dans la vallée, et un sourire satisfait vint orner ses lèvres. C'était une promesse, une promesse faite à lui-meme. Un jour, il prendra son envol, et il visera haut, plus haut que personne n'a jamais encore rêvé, et une fois qu'il aura atteint son but, le sommet, il se laissera retomber mollement, avec en lui la satisfaction de quelqu'un qui a fait tout ce qu'il avait à faire.

La dernière étoile disparu alors, laissant place aux magnifiques rayons du Soleil. Yugo dévala la pente à toute vitesse, le vent sifflant dans ses oreilles, passant sous ses cheveux. C'était presque comme voler, se disait-il, excepté de ses pieds ne decollaient pas du sol. Peu importe, la sensation en elle même était grisante. Il acceléra le rythme et arriva très vite devant l'auberge, dont une fumée noire et une odeur de brulé emplissaient déjà le hall d'entrée.

-Bonjour p'pa ! Encore en train de faire du pain ?

Il entendit son père adoptif tousser violemment avant de le voir retirer les pains du four, en goûter un pensivement, puis faire la grimace. Apparemment il avait _encore_ raté la recette de pain qu'il lui avait donné. Yugo laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se téléporter aux cotés de son père.

-Tu veux que je t'aide ? Ca ira plus vite a deux.

Alibert lui fit un grand sourire, et lui ébouriffa gentiment le chapeau.

-Non merci Yugo, je pense que c'est la pâte que j'ai du rater, je me disais bien que j'avais mis trop de sel. Tu peux aller me chercher une quinzaine de baguettes chez Spiff s'il te plait ? Je me charge du ménage ici.

Yugo pris la bourse que lui tendait son pere, et lui retourna son sourire.

-Comme d'habitude papa ! Je suis de retour dans deux minutes !

* * *

-Une quinzaine de baguettes s'il vous plait !

Le boulanger considéra le garcon d'un air amusé, puis sortit un grand sac de pain d'en dessous le comptoir, le prenant totalement au dépourvu.

-Mais... Comment...

Spiff éclata de rire.

-Ce vieil Alibert rate _toujours_ ses baguettes, on a fini par le considérer comme un habitué, depuis le temps.

Le jeune Eliatrope déposa les sous sur le comptoir, puis s'empara du gros sac avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il remercia le boulanger et s'appreta à partir quand il entendit une voix derrière lui qui le fit stopper net.

_"Yugo"_

Il se retourna.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Hm ?

Le boulanger, qui était déjà occupé avec un autre client, releva la tête.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

-Euh... Non, je...

Un instant désorienté, le jeune Eliatrope chercha autour de lui qui avait pu l'appeler. Mais tout le monde autour de lui semblaient le regarder avec un air soucieux.

-Ce n'est rien. soupira-t-il. Merci encore !

Il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue, ça lui apprendra à se lever plus tôt que d'habitude.

* * *

**Je sais, c'était long, ennuyant, et sans action. Mais il faut que je pose les bases sinon l'histoire n'aura aucune saveur. Si vous voulez cliquer sur le petit bouton "review" en bas de la page ça fait toujours plaisir. N'hésitez pas non plus à me donner des idées, j'ai déjà toute l'histoire dans ma tête, cela ne m'empêchera pas de rajouter du piment à l'histoire. Sur ce, bonne journée a vous !**


	2. Recherches

**_Note de l'auteur:_**

**Bon, je dois admettre après une relecture que je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, en fait il pourrait facilement remplacer le chapitre 1, quelques scènes mises à part. Je pense d'ailleurs que je réécrirais ce dernier un peu plus tard, quand je deviendrais plus confiante dans mon style d'écriture. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Failli oublier, Yugo et les personnages de Wakfu ne m'appartiennent pas, je me suis contentée d'écrire leur futur.**

* * *

**_Wakfu, la fin de l'aventure._**

**_Chapitre 2_**

**_Recherches._**

* * *

Si jamais vous étiez un voyageur en quête de calme et de prospérité, ou si vous étiez tout simplement un iop qui s'était fait avoir par une carte-shushu vendue a moitié prix au marché de Brâkmar, alors vous devriez apprécier ce petit village accueillant et chaleureux du nom d'Emelka, qui se situe au milieu de la vallée, aux abords de la forêt interdite.

Ce village est entièrement entouré par un fleuve, dont on dit que l'eau est totalement saine et pure. Chose très rare ici sur le Monde des Douze. Certains avaient déjà essayé de contester cette théorie, mais dû à une série d'accident tragique, toute ces personnes étaient maintenant soit six pieds sous terre, sois portées disparues. De toute façon, c'était les Enutrofs qui avaient bâti cette légende, et tout le monde savait que les Enutrofs avaient toujours raison.

Bref, revenons-en a notre village. Etant donne qu'il était entouré par un fleuve, le seul moyen d'y accéder était de passer par l'un des ponts. Il y en avait trois au total, un entièrement fait de paille et de brindilles, un autre totalement construit en bois, soutenu par de la sève d'abraknyde séchée, et le troisième était un pont banal construit avec de simples pierres et quelques craquebrikes. Bizarrement, seul le troisième était utilisé, peut être était-ce à cause des rumeurs disant que les mimulous avaient un petit faible pour la sève d'abraknyde, ou des nombreuses plaintes des villageois soumises au maire parce que les mosquitos faisaient leur nid dans le pont en paille. Cela restera un mystère pour l'éternité.

Une fois que vous aurez emprunté le pont de pierre (car c'est ce que vous ferez, en brave aventurier que vous êtes), vous pourrez apercevoir en face de vous des champs de blé s'étendant à perte de vue. Bien sur, ça, vous ne le verrez que si vous êtes un kralamoure géant. Pour des personnes d'à peu près 1m60, vous ne verrez que quelques chaumières regroupées de ça et de là, avec un peu de fumée sortant de la cheminée, et quelque fois avec beaucoup de fumée, généralement accompagnée de chaud, de feu, et de troupeaux bouftous hurlant a la mort. Et oui, c'est dur la vie d'être humain.

Fallait naître en kralamoure géant.

Le bon point de ce village, c'est que vous n'avez pas besoin de réclamer une audience pour vous entretenir avec le maire. Vous pouvez le voir directement, sans avoir à passer par des interminables formulaires de quatre cent quarante-deux couleurs différentes que vous devez aller chercher dans les quatre coins d'un immeuble de vingt-six étages en marchant sur les mains et en dansant la samba (petit clin d'oeil a Brâkmar).

Non, ici, pour rencontrer le maire, vous avez juste à vous avancer vers le centre du village, à entrer dans la grande auberge qui s'y tient, et à payer UN repas. Pour les Enutrofs que je vois déjà crier au scandale, sachez que cette auberge sert la blanquette de Bouftou la plus exquise au monde. Elle a même été recommandée par _'Le marmiton cramé'_ , le magazine célèbre pour vous emmener dans les meilleurs restaurants du monde quand vous ne voulez/savez pas cuisiner, ou si, mesdames, vous voulez vous rapprocher discrètement d'un beau et séduisant serveur. Le repas en lui même coûte cinq kamas, et si vous voulez la spécialité du chef, la "Spéciale Alibert", il vous coûtera un kama en moins. Non, messieurs, ce n'est **pas** du vol !

Bon, maintenant vous allez demander en quoi payer dans cette auberge vous fera rencontrer le maire. La raison est simple, le maire est le propriétaire de cette auberge. Je veux dire Propriétaire avec un "P" majuscule, il se charge de la commande des clients, et prépare lui même les repas. Il est agréable avec tout le monde, et son entreprise respire la joie et la bonne humeur. Tout ce qu'il vous reste à faire maintenant, c'est de vous asseoir dans un coin, commander une bière ou un verre de lailait, et profiter du calme et de la plénitude du lieu...

-CHAUD DEVAAAAANNNT !

Enfin, presque.

Apparu de nulle part, un jeune garçon sauta pieds joints sur la table ou se reposait tranquillement un vieux pandawa. Celui-ci se réveilla en sursaut et en perdit son dentier qui alla atterrir droit dans son verre de bière. Il commença alors à bégayer quelques menaces incompréhensibles au garçon au chapeau bleu, qui ne sembla pas y prêter une attention particulière, trop occupé à faire tenir en équilibre précaire 9 assiettes remplies de nourriture sur ses deux mains, sa tête et sur l'un de ses pieds.

-TABLE 5, 9 ET 13 ! DEGAGEZ LE PASSAGE !

A ces mots, il lança les quatre assiettes qu'il tenait entre ses mains vers la table située le plus au fond de l'auberge. Il était soit très habile, soit extrêmement chanceux, car elles atterrirent toutes entières et pile sur les napperons prévus à cet effet. Il envoya ensuite les couteaux et les fourchettes, qui manquèrent de peu la main d'un jeune fermier. Le jeune garçon jongla ensuite un moment avec les cinq assiettes restantes, avant d'en propulser deux sur deux cotes opposés. Comme leur précédentes congénère, trois d'entre elles arrivèrent parfaitement a destination, la dernière, en revanche se heurta a une poutre et dériva de son axe d'origine, fonçant droit en direction de la tête d'une petite fille apeurée.

-Attention !

Le jeune garçon tendit rapidement la main, et le vieux pandawa aurait l'espace d'un instant pu jurer voir une lumière bleue briller sous celle-ci. Des exclamations étouffées retentirent de toute part, curieux, il pencha la tête pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Et constata avec stupeur que la fillette se trouvait exactement au même endroit que tout à l'heure, pétrifiée. Mais que l'assiette remplie à ras bord de nourriture, elle, se trouvait bien en face de son propriétaire. Entière, sans dommage, et encore mangeable. Un vrai miracle. Il entendit le gamin murmurer un "elle était chaude celle-la" avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait juste en dessous de son nez la neuvième assiette remplie de nourriture avec un gros steak de bouftou bien juteux sur le dessus. Le gamin s'assit sur la table avec un sourire d'excuse.

-Désolé pour votre dentier m'sieur.

Sans accorder plus de temps au vieil homme, il sauta de son perchoir, et s'agenouilla près de la petite fille avec une mine inquiète sur le visage. Elle semblait être au bord des larmes. Se sentant légèrement coupable, il posa doucement une main sur son épaule, et lui demanda:

-Ca va ? Désolé, je crois que je me suis un peu emporté. Je te jure que je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois, promis.

La jeune fille sembla se détendre un peu, mais pas tout à fait. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et lui murmura discrètement a l'oreille.

-He ! Si tu veux, pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre des brochettes de dragodindes gratuites. Ca te dit ?

Il vit un sourire s'étaler sur le visage de l'enfant, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Evidemment, tout le monde raffolait de la brochette de dragodindes ces jours ci, la fillette n'était sûrement pas une exception à la règle. Après avoir obtenu l'approbation de ses parents d'un signe de tête, il lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans les cuisines.

A peine eurent-ils franchit le seuil de la porte qu'il entendit quelqu'un taper dans ses mains. Adamai, qui avait revêtu sa forme humaine, était assit sur les marches de l'escalier et l'applaudissait frénétiquement, un air enjoué sur le visage.

-Et encore un numéro fantastique et magnifique de...Yugo ! L'Eliatrope le plus cosmique de l'Atlantique !

Yugo ne put retenir un petit rire à la vue du numéro de son frère, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait plus entendu prononcer une seule rime, il devait être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui.

-C'est quoi l'Atlantique ? demanda-t-il.

Le dragon haussa les épaules.

-Je sais pas, Grougal m'en avait parlé il y a longtemps, il disait que c'était un océan qui se trouvait au milieu d'une étoile, mais j'en crois pas un mot. Comment veux-tu que de l'eau puisse exister sur une étoile ? Il devait déjà être sénile à l'époque.

-Quoi qu'il en soit tu te réveille au bon moment. -Il fit avancer la nouvelle invitée- Tu peux nous préparer deux brochettes de dragodinde s'il te plaît ?

Adamai se pencha en avant et examina de très près la fillette qui tenait encore fermement la main de Yugo.

-Alors aujourd'hui c'est toi la victime hein ? Franchement Yugo, faudrait que tu penses à adopter un mode de distribution un peu plus classique. Bientôt les clients se bousculeront pour que tu leur envoie une de tes assiette dans la tête, c'est moi qui te le dit.

Yugo se contenta juste de lui faire le même sourire désolé qu'il avait fait au vieux pandawa. Son frère poussa un long soupir, et inspira un grand coup, un air déterminé sur le visage.

-Okay, ça passe pour cette fois, mais c'est le matin alors t'attend pas a des feux d'artifices.

Il alla récupérer les cuisses de dragodindes crues sur l'étagère, et fit signe à Yugo et à la fille de se reculer. Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent, prudents. La fille lui lança un regard intrigué, mais il posa un index sur ses lèvres et lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Tu vas voir, c'est trop génial.

-Et maintenant les amis ! l'interrompit Adamai. Vous allez pouvoir assister à toute la grâce et la classe, du lèse et de la plèse, du vif et actif mouvement du magnifique, suprastique, mondialistique et atomique...Adamai !

Tout en terminant la fin de sa phrase, il lança les cuisses en l'air, et sortit deux pics de derrière son dos. Puis, d'un geste rapide et précis, il embrocha toute les cuisses tombantes les unes après les autres, sans en rater une seule. Il avait fait de sacrés progrès en trois semaines, constata Yugo, lors de ses débuts il pouvait à peine en embrocher trois a la suite sans faire tomber tout le reste. La fillette applaudit, mais le jeune garçon savait que le meilleur restait à venir.

Adamai se positionna en face de la cheminée, plaça les deux brochettes devant son museau, et inspira un grand coup. Yugo pouvait facilement imaginer les poumons chauffer l'air emmagasiné, et, par mesure de sécurité, il fit reculer encore un peu la petite fille. Il ne faudrait pas qu'ils se retrouvent avec une blessée sur les bras en plus.

Le dragon se cabra d'un coup, et libéra ses flammes. Le jeune Eliatrope les regarda remplir les alvéoles de la cheminée, fasciné. Son frère crachait aussi beaucoup plus de feu qu'avant. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontres, il pouvait à peine cracher de quoi faire cuire un Bouftou. Là, il aurait facilement pu cramer un kralamoure géant tout entier. Une autre séquelle de l'aventure sans doute. Ou peut être voulait-il juste se pavaner devant la nouvelle invitée. Quand entendit celle-ci pousser une exclamation de stupeur à côté de lui, il su que son frère avait réussi son effet. Pour le coup, même lui était impressionné. Adamai ferma la bouche, interrompant le flot de flammes, et il pu apercevoir un peu de fumée sortir de ses narines alors que son visage s'ornait un air satisfait. Amusé, Yugo ne pu s'empêcher de lui trouver un air de ressemblance avec Grougaloragran, son frère avait du hériter de lui plus qu'il ne le pensait.

-Et voilà ! Deux brochettes de dragodindes toutes chaudes ! On applaudit l'artiste !

Yugo se mit à applaudir en même temps que sa protégée. Il n'y avait pas à dire, si il devait nommer quelqu'un pour réussir le mieux la cuisson de la viande, il choisirait immédiatement Adamai. Celui-ci se mit a faire des courbettes.

-Merci, merci, vous êtes trop bons.

L'eliatrope recula un peu, laissant son frère offrir les brochettes a la petite fille qui les prit distraitement, son regard émerveillé restant collé sur Adamai. Il eu un petit sourire, et la raccompagna jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce.

-Tes parents vont s'inquiéter si tu reste plus longtemps. expliqua-t-il. Et avec le boucan qu'Adamai a fait, -il lanca un regard en coin au dragon- ils vont penser que quelque chose ne va pas. Allez ! File !

Elle sembla hésiter quelques instants, avant de finalement s'incliner profondément et de s'échapper. Yugo pencha la tête sur le côté avec un regard interrogateur.

-C'est dans quel royaume qu'on doit s'incliner pour remercier les gens déjà ?

-Je sais pas, je me suis pas franchement renseigne sur la question. fit Adamai en examinant ses griffes.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, Adamai ? il se tourna vers son frère et leva un sourcil. Suprastique ? Je t'avais connu un peu plus inventif.

Le dragon souffla d'un air vexé.

-Je t'avais dit de pas t'attendre à des feux d'artifices.

Yugo s'accouda sur le comptoir et étira ses muscles endoloris. Maintenant qu'Adamai était réveillé, il pouvait se reposer un peu. Il était en service depuis près de cinq heures maintenant, il était temps pour lui de faire une pause.

-Tu peux me relayer frérot ? Je suis vanné.

-Pas de problème. Où est passé Alibert ?

Normalement, quand Adamai se mettait à remplacer son frère, il y avait toujours Alibert derrière lui pour le surveiller. Non pas qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour la préparation des plats, au contraire. Mais comme le jeune dragon était nouveau dans le domaine, le vieil aubergiste jugeait bon de rester à ses cotes pour le guider et lui donner des petits conseils. Adamai ne s'était jamais plaint, et semblait même apprécier la compagnie de l'homme, Yugo soupçonnait même son frère de retrouver en Alibert l'image de Grougaloragran quand il était sous sa forme adulte. Ce qui était une bonne chose, surtout après les événements produits avec Nox et Qilby.

Il secoua la tête.

-Il est parti il y a une demi-heure en disant qu'il avait une course à faire. Je me demande ce qu'il fabrique...

Devant l'air déçu d'Adamai, il s'empressa d'ajouter.

-Mais, euh, t'en fais pas! Il va revenir très vite ! Si tu veux je peux le remplacer pendant son absence ! Ca te dit ?

Il était un peu reluctant à renoncer à sa pause, mais il ne voulait pas faire de peine à son frère. Ce dernier lui lança un regard reconnaissant, et enfila le tablier qu'Alibert lui avait offert il y a trois semaines pour sa fête d'accueil. Yugo se demandait parfois comment il faisait pour le garder aussi propre. La dernière fois que son père lui avait offert un tablier (le jour de ses six ans), il avait fini à moitie cramé et enferme dans le placard en tant que souvenir. Il imagina de son mieux son frère à l'arrière de l'auberge, en train de nettoyer soigneusement son vêtement, et réprima discrètement un petit rire. Non, décidément Adamai n'était pas le genre de personne a prendre soin de ses affaires de cette manière, il supposa qu'il faisait juste de son mieux pour ne pas les tacher. Il s'apprêta à retourner travailler quand le dragon l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

-Nan, c'est bon, reposes-toi. On va dire que c'est ma faute pour avoir ronflé comme un porkassin jusqu'à... - Il regarda l'horloge - Midi trente-cinq ! Punaise !

Yugo lui fit un sourire vicieux.

-C'est de ta faute, t'avais qu'à pas insister pour jouer aux cartes toute la nuit, en plus t'as même pas gagne une seule partie.

Le dragon se retourna, un air ennuyé sur le visage, et pointa une louche a deux centimètres de son visage. Il recula un peu, surpris.

-Mouais... Mais en même temps je connaissais pas les règles de ce jeu. Il n'empêche que t'as joué jusqu'au bout toi aussi, et que tu t'es quand même réveillé avant moi. C'est louche tout ça, et sans mauvais jeu de mots. fit-il en traçant des petits cercles avec l'instrument. T'aurais pas un truc caché sous ton chapeau pour te permettre de te réveiller plus tôt par hasard ?

Yugo frissonna intérieurement. Depuis son combat contre Qilby, il était sans cesse assaillit par des mauvais rêves, qui se terminaient en général d'une très, _très_ mauvaise manière. Dans certains Adamai n'avait pas réussi à reprendre le contrôle de son corps, dans d'autres Shinonome n'avait jamais décidé de trahir son frère, et tous ces rêves, sans exception, se soldaient par sa mort. Qu'elle soit rapide et indolore ou lente et fastidieuse, Yugo n'arrivait jamais à se faire à l'horrible sensation de quitter son corps, même en rêve.

Bien sur, il avait d'abord songe à se confier à son frère. Lui qui avait traverse les mêmes épreuves serait sans doute le plus apte à le comprendre. Mais il avait tout de suite abandonné cette idée la nuit où il avait été réveillé en sursaut par les cris du dragon, qui s'était sauvagement débattu avec les couvertures. N'arrivant pas à le calmer, il avait été contraint d'aller réveiller Alibert pour qu'il vienne et ne l'empêche de brûler toute la tapisserie (il s'était mit à cracher du feu entre temps). Après qu'il se soit un peu calmé, Adamai s'était serré contre Alibert et n'avait plus rien dit de la soirée. Mais Yugo n'avait eu besoin d'entendre ses mots pour comprendre que son frère était encore sous le choc de son expérience avec le second du roi des shushus. Il avait alors décidé de garder le silence, ne voulant pas imposer ses cauchemars au dragon qui devait déjà gérer les siens.

Se confier à Alibert n'était pas une option non plus : depuis le court séjour de Phaeris et de Grougaloragran dans son auberge, celle-ci débordait de clients de toute part. Fallait dire que les dragons avaient leur dose de popularité. Son père essayait de le cacher, mais Yugo voyait bien qu'il était fatigué et débordé de travail. Il devait se lever dès les premiers rayons du soleil, et devait se coucher le plus tard pour veiller sur Chibi. Yugo avait bien essayé de suivre son rythme pour lui épargner quelques tonnes de nettoyage, mais s'était rapidement retrouvé lui aussi à bout de force. Alibert lui avait alors gentiment tapoté la tête et lui avait dit qu'il pourrait se débrouiller seul, et qu'il pouvait reprendre le travail normalement. Mais les cernes sous ses yeux se faisaient plus visibles chaque jour passant, et l'Eliatrope tenait a ce qu'il garde ses rares heures de sommeil intactes.

Il y avait aussi une autre raison pour laquelle il se levait plus tôt que le reste de sa famille. Une raison qu'il ne devra jamais leur avouer, sous aucun prétexte.

-Yugo ? Ici la Terre ? Vous me recevez ?

-Hein ?

L'eliatrope cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, pour voir son frère le regarder avec un air suspicieux sur le visage. Se rappelant brusquement le sujet de la conversation, il détourna le regard et rougit un peu.

-Euuuuuuuh... Non, pas franchement. Faut juste avoir l'habitude, c'est tout.

Il grimaça intérieurement. Même à moitié, il detestait avoir à mentir, encore plus si il devait mentir à son frère. Sans compter que même à moitié, il restait un très, _très_ mauvais menteur. Comme pour confirmer ses dires, le regard d'Adamai se fit encore plus suspicieux, et il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche quand un grand cri les fit tomber tout les deux a la renverse.

-GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH ! AU FEU ! AU FEU ! CA SENT LE BRULE PARTOUT ! DU FEU ! A L'AAAAIIIIIIIDEEE !

Adamai fit la grimace, et regarda en direction de l'agitateur avec un air blazé.

-Ben tiens. Je l'avais oublié celui-là. grogna-t-il.

-Yugo ? C'est toi ? Je t'en prie, sauve-moi ! T'es mon Gardien non ? T'es censé m'empêcher de brûler !

En son fort intérieur, Yugo était en train de bénir tout les dieux du monde des Douze pour lui avoir fait rencontrer Gruffon, le Shushu mineur résidant dans une carte magique. Il se manifestait toujours au moment où il en avait le plus besoin, et il n'avait jamais eu autant besoin de lui que maintenant.

Le sujet de la précédente conversation oublié, il se releva, et se dirigea vers la carte qui était suspendue au dessus de la cheminée. Précédemment inanimée, elle affichait maintenant les traits d'un visage orange, qui regardait autour de lui comme si la fin du monde allait se produire. Le garçon rigola un peu.

-Bonjour Gruffon ! Bien dormi ?

-Hein ? -le shushu sembla prit au dépourvu.- Euh, oui plutôt bien en fait, et toi ?... Attends une minute ! _C'est pas le moment_ ! L'auberge est en FEU ! Sors-moi de là, Yugo, je t'en supplie !

Il semblait sur le point de faire une attaque cardiaque. A supposer que les shushus pouvaient faire des attaques cardiaques. Il se demanda vaguement ce qui pourrait faire peur à une de ces créatures, à part se faire appeler "gentil" par ses victimes et affronter son Roi face a face dans un combat singulier, mais ne trouva pas. Effrayer un shushu normal n'était pas facile, mais bien sûr, il y avait toujours quelques exceptions. Gruffon, par exemple, était l'un des shushus les plus peureux qu'il aie jamais rencontré. Un shushu dont il avait accepté d'être le gardien malgré tout.

-Relax, c'était juste Ad' qui nous faisait des brochettes (Celui-ci le salua d'un geste de la main), je pense que si l'auberge était en feu, on s'en rendrait compte très vite. Après si ça se produit... faut voir si on te prend avec nous ou pas... Avec le sale coup que tu nous a fait il y a trois jours, on est un peu hésitants... tu pense qu'on devrait faire un test pour voir combien de temps tu peux survivre dans le feu ?

c'était de la méchanceté pure et simple, pensa-t-il. Bien sur il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de ne serais-ce qu'approcher la carte du feu, ce n'était qu'un jeu pour lui. Mais il savait que Gruffon prenait cela très sérieusement. Sur le coup, il regretta un peu ses paroles.

Mais juste un tout petit peu.

-T...Tu n'oserai pas...

La carte se roula sur elle même en tremblotant, se tourna vers Adamai, dans l'espoir d'obtenir une lueur de compassion... et regretta immédiatement ce geste. Le dragon avait l'air encore plus effrayant que son frère, de petites flammes sortaient de ses naseaux, et il arborait un air disant clairement _'Donne moi une seule bonne raison et je t'avale tout cru après t'avoir fait traverser d'horribles souffrances' _. Gruffon poussa un glapissement de terreur avant de s'enrouler complètement sur lui même, se coupant totalement du monde extérieur.

-Ben dit donc frérot, siffla Yugo, tu t'améliore de jour en jour à ce que je vois ! Gruffon a eu la trouille de sa vie !

-Je sais, je sais... fit Adamai en examinant ses ongles. En même temps faut bien que cracher du feu serve a quelque chose d'autre que la cuisine. Et je te retourne le compliment au passage.

Yugo rigola un instant, puis, au grand étonnement de son frère, entreprit de décrocher la carte de la cheminée.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je demenage Gruffon. dit-il comme si il constatait l'évidence, puis a la vue du visage perplexe de son frère, il se sentit oblige d'ajouter : On a pas été super cool avec lui depuis l'"incident", bon d'accord, il l'avait mérité, et c'était un peu marrant au début (il savait que le shushu ne pouvait rien entendre quand il était roulé sur lui-meme), mais je pense qu'il faudrait au moins l'éloigner du feu, sinon Chibi et Alibert risquent d'avoir des problèmes pour dormir. _Encore._

_Surtout si il hurle ses poumons a chaque fois que quelque chose se passe mal. _vit Adamai réfléchir un moment d'un air pensif, puis secouer la tête.

-Mais tu veux le mettre ou ? La chambre d'Alibert n'est pas une option, la notre et celle de Chibi non plus d'ailleurs. De plus, cette maudite carte va nous faire tourner en bourrique des que l'occasion se présentera. A mon avis, elle est très bien la ou elle est.

Yugo grimaça. Bien sur, Adamai n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Gruffon le tour qu'il lui avait joué il y a quelques jours. L'eliatrope était simplement partit très tôt au marché, sans prendre la peine de réveiller qui que ce soit, et à son retour, il avait été surpris de constater que l'auberge était parfaitement vide. Adamai et Alibert semblaient avoir disparu, de même que Gruffon, qui était encore, à l'époque, accroché sur une des poutres au milieu du couloir à l'étage. Seul Chibi était resté, endormi dans son berceau, preuve que la maison n'avait pas été victime d'un quelconque maléfice. Il s'était donc assit près de son petit frère, jouant avec lui ou lui chantant une berceuse - enfin, _essayant_ de lui chanter une berceuse, le plus souvent il se résignait a simplement fredonner un air - et s'était finalement endormi près du berceau, las d'attendre son père et son frère.

Il s'était réveillé environ deux heures après, ou plutôt s'était FAIT réveiller deux heures après par un jeune dragon paniqué en hyperventilation et un père totalement à bout de souffle suivi de la moitié du village. Adamai l'avait littéralement harcelé de questions, voulant savoir où il avait été et ce qu'il avait fait pendant leur absence, et s'était figé sur place quand Yugo lui avait explique qu'il était simplement partit au marché renouveler le stock de saucisse du garde manger. Il s'était ensuite lentement tourné vers Gruffon, avec un air meurtrier sur le visage. Yugo était sûr que si Alibert n'était pas intervenu, le shushu aurait depuis longtemps rejoint le tas de cendre au milieu de la cheminée. D'ailleurs il allait falloir la dépoussiérer au plus tôt, songea-t-il.

Depuis cet incident, Az, Adamai et lui avaient décidé d'adopter la tactique "anti-shushu-démoniaque-mineur-version-2.0", il n'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas comprit ce que signifiaient les deux derniers mots, étant donne qu'il n'y avait aucune version 1.0 dans leur plans (Adamai avait juste trouvé ça classe). Cette tactique consistait à éviter Gruffon au maximum, et à se montrer très désagréable auprès de lui, de manière à ce qu'il regrette ses actes. Il avait été contre ce plan au départ, ne voyant pas l'intérêt d'ignorer le shushu, mais avait vite changé d'avis quand il avait entendu Gruffon s'étouffer de rire à force de se moquer du dragon.

Si Adamai parvenait à appliquer cette méthode sans aucun problème, Yugo, un peu moins doué, se contentait d'imiter le comportement de Ruel à qui on disait de sortir les kamas de sa poche. Az quand à lui, avait décidé de faire la tête à la carte, et l'ignorait, purement et simplement.

Gruffon n'avait toujours pas présenté d'excuses, et Yugo doutait qu'il le fasse un jour, mais il semblait s'être calmé depuis qu'il avait remarqué que son Gardien l'évitait constamment. Les plans d'Adamai étaient certes bizarres, mais il devait admettre qu'ils fonctionnaient plutôt bien. Il devrait un jour lui demander de lui enseigner comment faire des plans qui marchent, il était sur que le dragon aurait beaucoup à dire sur le sujet.

-Du calme Ad'. Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le déménager dans une autre pièce, je me contente juste de l'éloigner du feu. Tant qu'il ne s'excusera pas, il restera dans la cuisine, on avait déjà décidé comme ça, non ?

Le dragon hocha la tête, apparemment rassure. L'Eliatrope se dirigea vers le fond la pièce pour accrocher la carte sur une autre poutre en bois, loin de la cheminée puis, une fois que cela fut fait, se retourna vers son frère qui s'affairait déjà au travail, couteau en main. Yugo ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à la vue du visage trop concentré de son frère. Est-ce qu'il allait vraiment s'en sortir ? Il savait d'avance ce qu'il allait lui répondre, mais il lui posa la question malgré tout.

-T'es sur que tu peux te débrouiller tout seul ? fit-il d'un ton hésitant. Je t'assure que ça ne me dérange pas du tout de te filer un coup de main.

Adamai ne prit même pas la peine de répondre quoi que ce soit, trop occupé à essayer de couper des cawottes en fines tranches bien identiques. Le garçon poussa un petit soupir, et abandonna la partie. Si son frère avait décidé qu'il n'avait besoin d'aucune aide, ainsi soit-il. Alibert serait de retour dans peu de temps de toute façon, et il avait lui aussi quelque chose à faire entre temps.

* * *

**"Fais tout d'abord le vide dans ta tête"**

Le garçon s'efforça de débarrasser sa tête de toute pensée consciente. Il ne sentait plus rien, ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien, il se trouvait dans le néant le plus total. Avec le temps et la pratique, il s'était habitue à cette sensation.

**"Bien, maintenant, concentre toi sur les sons proches qui t'entourent"**

Il les entendait parfaitement. Le bam-bam rythmique de son coeur, l'eau qui coulait dans sa bouche, et le léger bruit de sa respiration. Des sons que l'on s'habituait a entendre tout les jours, et qui pourtant nous étaient d'une nécessité vitale. Des sons oubliés, cachés, discrets, et pourtant fiers, puissants, et débordants d'énergie.

**"Puis les sons lointains"**

Il y en avait tellement. Il pouvait entendre la rivière couler en contrebas, et un pêcheur se plaindre de la taille des poissons. Il distinguait au loin le léger bruit d'un marteau, Sam le forgeron s'était sans doute mis au travail, et à en juger par les puissants cris de dragodinde qui parvenait a ses oreilles, il était en train de réparer les attaches d'un chariot tiré par deux de ces créatures. Le vent lui apporta un léger bruit d'aile, des Tofus, ils étaient trois à en juger par la cadence. Il se posèrent tout près de lui, et il pouvait les entendre piailler d'un air curieux. Ils étaient sans doute étonnés de voir quelqu'un si près de leur nid, et autant en hauteur. Il en percevait aussi bien d'autre, tellement qu'il ne pouvait plus les compter. Un nouveau son apparaissait chaque seconde passant, et chacun d'eux avait sa propre définition, sa propre histoire, sa propre origine. Et ils ne disparaissaient pas, ils devenaient juste un peu plus invisible au fur et à mesure du temps. Ils devenaient si doux que personne, même avec l'ouïe d'un guerrier cra, ne pouvait les distinguer. Lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais il pouvait facilement imaginer les légères vaguelettes produites par ces sons déformer la surface plane et silencieuse de ce monde. Si chacune de ces vaguelettes était visible et avait une forme propre dans ce monde, il était sur que personne ne pourrait distinguer quoi que ce soit dans la vie réelle.

**"Prend conscience du goût dans ta bouche"**

Tout en ce bas monde avait un goût. Pas seulement les choses désignées comme "bonnes", "mauvaises", "acides", "sucrées", "acres", "amères","épicées" et des millions d'autre mots pouvant faire référence aux "goûts" des hommes. A sa connaissance, aucun homme à ce jour n'avait réussi à poser un nom sur le goût de l'eau, ils avaient donc décidé de la définir comme une substance sans goût. Ce qui était totalement faux. L'eau, comme l'air et la chaleur, avait un goût, juste un goût sans nom. Le fait que quelque chose n'aie pas de nom ne signifie pas forcément qu'elle n'existe pas. Le goût qu'il avait dans sa bouche était aussi un goût sans nom, un goût inconnu dans le dictionnaire peut-être, mais existant malgré tout.

**"éveille maintenant ton odorat"**

Les odeurs étaient aussi variées que les sons. Certaines venaient de loin, d'autre se situaient tout près de lui. Elles se mélangeaient, et arrivaient directement a son nez. Il prit le temps de savourer l'odeur de la terre humide, les effluves des arbres qui commençaient à perdre leur feuilles, et le parfum du blé en pleine croissance. L'automne arrivait, et la saison des moissons avec lui. Jason allait être ravi.

**"Le toucher aussi, sens les vêtements qui te protègent, et le souffle du vent sur ta peau"**

Il remarqua que l'un des Tofus de tout à l'heure était venu se percher sur sa tête. Il était tellement plongé dans sa méditation qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué. Maintenant qu'il en avait pleinement conscience, il pouvait dire qu'il était un peu plus léger que Az, même si son piaillement de tout a l'heure lui disait qu'il avait approximativement le même age. Tous le Tofus n'avaient pas la chance de vivre dans une auberge avec une demi-tonne de nourriture à proximité.

**"Maintenant imagine que tu as perdu quelque chose de très précieux, et que tu veuille à tout prix le retrouver"**

Venait maintenant la partie la plus délicate. Il savait ce qu'il cherchait, mais n'avait aucun indice sur comment le trouver. Il ne savait même pas dans quelle direction chercher. Il en avait utilisé plusieurs autres auparavant, il savait donc où il ne devait _pas_ chercher, ce qui éliminait environ 0,00001% de la zone restante. Car même si l'Eliatrope pouvait percevoir le Wakfu de quelqu'un sur une distance de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres, il n'avait qu'une portée limitée en matière de recherche. Pour repousser cette limite, il fallait qu'il projette son esprit en ligne droite, autrement dit, dans une seule direction. Il pouvait alors faire le tour de la terre en un tour de pensée, ce qui était très pratique pour entendre les rumeurs et les ragots, mais en faisant cela, il dépensait non seulement une quantité astronomique de Wakfu, mais il forçait aussi son cerveau à assimiler plusieurs milliards d'informations en l'espace de quelques secondes, de quoi assommer pendant plusieurs jours une armée entièrement composée de Iops.

Il n'avait découvert cette technique que récemment, après le départ de Phaeris, et avait vite compris les dangers qu'elle représentait pour l'utilisateur. Lors de ses premiers essais, il s'était retrouvé cloué au lit pendant plusieurs jours, et avait dû mentir à Adamai pour le convaincre qu'il avait juste attrapé froid. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire plus de deux essais par mois sans s'écrouler comme une masse. Si il essayait de faire un troisième essai, il était sûr que son esprit quitterai son corps à tout jamais, et errerait sur le monde de Douze pour l'éternité, comme dans les vieilles légendes sur les revenants que lui contait son père quand il était petit. La pensée en elle même le fit frissonner, et pour la énième fois, il se jura intérieurement qu'il ne dépasserait jamais cette limite.

Il avait déjà épluché une bonne partie de la Terre du sud-Ouest, et décida donc de tenter sa chance vers le nord cette fois ci. Il ne trouverait peut être pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais il entendrait sans doute des rumeurs pouvant lui donner un indice sur où commencer les recherches. Il se tourna vers le nord-est, les yeux toujours fermés, et inspira un grand coup, retenant les odeurs et la texture du lieu. Puis focalisa son entière attention sur l'être recherche, le reconnaître serait un jeu d'enfant, à condition de croiser sa route.

Il se concentra et entreprit de diriger son Wakfu vers l'extérieur de son corps. C'était le processus le plus complexe de l'ensemble, il devait faire attention à ne pas tout dépenser pour préserver le lien avec son corps, et en même temps fournir assez de Wakfu pour pouvoir faire le tour d'une planète entière. Il continua ce processus, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne sa limite. Son Wakfu ressemblait maintenant a une boule d'énergie reliée a son corps, prête à exploser à tout instant. Il n'avait pas encore essuyé de perte, mais il savait que cette énergie disparaîtrait dès que le lien entre la boule et son corps serait rompu. Il s'assura encore une dernière fois de la direction à suivre, puis, doucement, se prépara au lancer.

**"Et maintenant... VOIS !"**

* * *

Assit en tailleur devant l'entrée de l'auberge, Adamai attendait.

Il avait travaillé dur avec Alibert et Az jusqu'à la fermeture de l'auberge, et son frère n'avait même pas pointé le bout de son nez. Inquiet, il avait d'abord essaye de localiser son Wakfu, mais avait été surpris de constater que sa présence avait presque complètement disparu, il avait juste laissé quelques petites traces de ça et de là, mais techniquement parlant, il n'était plus dans le village. Il avait supposé qu'il s'était un peu éloigné vers les champs, sans doute parti à la poursuite d'un Wapin un peu trop audacieux ou d'un pissenlit diabolique un peu trop peureux.

Il l'avait supposé.

Il y a deux heures de cela maintenant.

N'en pouvant plus, il se leva, réveillant au passage le Tofu apprivoisé qui roupillait tranquillement sur ses genoux. Alibert, qui faisait le ménage dans l'auberge, tourna la tête.

-Il est revenu ? Demanda-t-il.

Le dragon secoua la tête.

-Pas encore, je vais partir à sa recherche. Et dès que je lui mettrait la main dessus, je jure qu'il va m'entendre ! Abandonner son frère comme ça !

Alibert eu l'air inquiet.

-Il lui est peut-etre arrivé quelque chose...

-Je l'aurais senti. repliqua-t-il. Sans compter que c'est pas la première fois qu'il disparaît comme ça sans prévenir.

Alibert n'eut pas l'air rassuré le moins du monde, et, il devait l'admettre, il ne sentait pas très à l'aise non plus. Il se remémora amèrement l'épisode de la bataille contre Rubilax, où Yugo était parti a l'autre bout du continent sans prendre la peine de le consulter. Certe la situation ne lui en avait pas laisse le temps, mais il aurait quand même souhaité avoir été plus utile à sa deuxième moitié. Ce qui l'avait le plus énervé dans toute cette histoire, c'était que le fait que Yugo aie mis sa vie en danger. _Encore._ Il ne supportait pas l'idée de rester immobile et ne rien pouvoir faire alors que son frère était peut être en train de risquer sa peau a tout instant, et il supportait encore moins quand cette idée devenait une réalité.

Il était un dragon, bon sang ! Il était censé participer aux batailles, protéger son frère de tout les ennemis possibles, être le symbole de la puissance des anciens temps ! Mais non, tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il avait rencontre Yugo, c'était s'asseoir et attendre, encore et encore. Ah, l'ennui, quelle douce torture...c'était comme vous arracher les ongles très lentement avec une pince à épiler, c'était moche, et ça vous mettait un bon coup dans la fierté. Si il devait choisir entre attendre anxieusement le retour de son frère et s'arracher les cornes par lui même, il choisirait la dernière option sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Il scruta les environs encore quelques instants, vérifiant si son frère ne s'était pas cache derrière un buisson. A tout hasard, on ne sait jamais. Mais Yugo avait vraiment disparu du village.

Il soupira. A force de s'inquiéter et de courir partout après lui, il allait finir par avoir autant de cheveux blancs que l'ancien Grougaloragran en un temps record. Non pas qu'il allait s'en plaindre mais...

Après avoir obtenu d'un hochement de tête l'approbation d'Alibert, il prit son envol, avec la ferme intention de tuer l'Eliatrope si jamais il s'avérait qu'il était encore en vie.

-Cette fois, grogna-t-il rageusement pour lui même, je me fiche de savoir si il a une bonne explication ou pas, il a intérêt à se préparer.

* * *

-Achoo !

L'Eliatrope ouvrit lentement les yeux... et les referma immédiatement en grimaçant. Non, décidément, il ne fallait pas qu'il bouge du tout, il se porterait beaucoup mieux. Il se sentait comme s'il venait d'emporter une vingtaine de personne avec lui dans un portail.

Ca.

Faisait.

**Mal.**

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté planté là, allongé sur le dos, à attendre que sa migraine passe. Son cerveau était encore en train d'analyser les informations qu'il venait de recevoir, et il en restait encore plein à traiter. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il allait dire à Adamai et Alibert, il allait sans doute devoir rester cloué au lit pendant une autre semaine...

_-zing-"Promotion sur la laine de Bouftou à Astrub, venez nombreux !"_

Ouch.

Au final, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à localiser Phaeris. Le dragon avait disparu il y a trois semaines de cela maintenant, en compagnie de Grougaloragran. Il n'avait laisse aucun indice sur l'endroit où il était parti. Adamai avait dit qu'il fallait le laisser tranquille, qu'il reviendrait bien quand le temps sera venu, mais Yugo avait encore des tas de questions à poser au dragon, des questions d'une importance extrême, auxquelles Phaeris seul pourrait répondre. Et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre que Chibi aie éveillé ses pouvoirs pour lui parler, ça prendrait beaucoup trop de temps. Il devait donc le chercher par lui-même.

Mais pour commencer, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse de cette migraine.

_"Tournoi mondial de Boufball dans un mois ! Quelle équipe soutiendrez vous ?"_

Un tournoi de Boufball, hein ? Il se demandait si Kriss y prendrait part. Le connaissant, il serait sans aucun doute dans les favoris pour accéder à la première place. Il demanderait à Alibert la permission d'assister au match, il était sur que ça lui ferait plaisir à lui aussi de se changer les idées de temps en temps.

_"Dis, dis ! T'as déjà entendu parler du guerrier légendaire sauveur du peuple Sadida ?"_

Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Pinpin aussi avait sa dose de popularité hein ? Même les enfants entendaient parler de lui maintenant. En parlant du Iop, cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas recu de nouvelle de sa part ou d'Evangelyne, il espérait qu'ils allaient bien, tout les deux.

_"édition spéciale ! Le magicien Glandaf a encore fait une nouvelle découverte !"_

_"Je mise tout sur Chun Korris, et toi ?"_

_"Ohlala ! C'est quoi cet endroit pourri ? On s'est fait arnaquer ma parole !"_

_"...c'est pourquoi il n'existe pas plus de douze races sur le monde des Douze."_

_"Et puis tu sais..."_

_"Et encore, il a aussi..."_

_"Je ne..."_

_"Ils..."_

_"..."_

Les voix se mélangeaient dans sa tête, elles lui vrillaient le crane, et lui perçaient les tympans. Le flot ne diminuait pas, au contraire, il semblait devenir plus puissant chaque seconde passant. Il se tint le crane entre ses deux mains et laissa échapper un léger gémissement, attendant que la torture ne cesse.

_"T'as vraiment cru que..."_

_"Tu n'as pas osé !"_

_"Je crois que je suis amoureuse..."_

_"On s'est fait voler !"_

_"Et la je peux te dire que..."_

_"Bien évidemment, c'est..."_

_"42."_

_"Et ben..."_

_"Vous..."_

_"Je.."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

**_"Yugo."_**

* * *

**Voilaaa ! Le chapitre 2 est terminé ! j'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture. Merci a Suricateseen et a Lys7375 pour leur commentaires. Ca ma fait énormément plaisir.**

**En réponse a Suricateseen d'ailleurs: je sais que mon texte est bourré de fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, j'écris avec un clavier américain, je n'ai donc ni les accents, ni les c cédilles, et mon ordinateur possède un système de correction américain lui aussi. J'ai fait deux trois modifs pour obtenir les caractères spéciaux, mais le système de correction, c'est pas encore ça. Mais je vais relire ce texte au moins trois fois avant de le publier pour le corriger, promis !**

**Mais ce chapitre est LONG ! J'ai du le modifier plein de fois avant d'être à peu près satisfaite du résultat. A ceux qui parviennent à écrire plus de 10000 mots en moins de deux semaines, vous venez de gagner mon respect éternel.**

**Sur ce, Nous nous reverrons au prochain chapitre.**


End file.
